Legacy
by Vaelaa
Summary: Legacy of person that once was called 'Merchant of Death'. Spoilers for Endgame. Rated T cuz my paranoia.


Thanks to **Alia275** for the beta reading 3

* * *

She walked down the street, and there were few kids running down with gadgets based on the old Avengers gear. The little guy with Iron Man mask was racing with the girl who was welding plastic Captain America shield and boy holding toy Stormbreaker. She entered the museum and the first thing she hears was:

"I am Iron Man." A man from a recording was speaking.

It was a recording of the famous press conference where Tony Stark admitted that he was the Iron Man. Someone played it on the screen close to the entrance. She sighed and validated her ticket.

"Welcome to Iron Man Museum. My name is FRIDAY and I'm your guide," the familiar voice of the Stark AI said. She walked to the hologram which was presenting the Mark I and read all the information that she already knew.

About how Obadiah's treason was revealed to the word a few years after Iron Man's death. About how nobody really cared about it. Tony Stark was a hero. There was no media buzz about hiding his death and so on. He betrayed a hero... but kinda made the Iron Man. Just another info to the biography books of the great legacy of great Tony Stark.

First Arc reactor which was poisoning Iron Man's body. But he refused to give up. He knew that it was killing him, but he couldn't just stop being the Iron Man, right? Allowing to steal Mark II for the War Machine, making Virginia 'Pepper' Potts a CEO of Stark Industries.  
The Avengers Initiative that Tony Stark was not the part of originally.

There was an actual report made by Natasha Romanoff about his narcissism and ego...

She only chuckled at this.

Then, they changed their minds and Tony became part of the Avengers. One of two leaders, as history, remembered it.

His suicidal trip to save citizens of New York from the atomic missile.

Somewhere his suicidal missions had to begin? No many people mentioned the thing of the roof with Stane, because not many knew. Many believed that it was the first time, where Tony didn't care about his survival.

His flaws were his virtues. At least it seemed so when she read things about the Ultron. There was no single one ill thing about it. He made a mistake. People make mistakes. There was a whole speech of Fury, who shared with the world about Tony's greatest fear. To be the man who killed the Avengers. To leave only death as his legacy. Like everything around him was preparing him to the role he was about to play in the future.

There was no such thing as "private" in the category of Tony's life.

People talked about his adventures, about his jokes.

And on the other hand... he was a human, who was dealing with human problems. Like PTSD. Tony wouldn't want to be remembered like Captain America was. As a flawless hero. He was a living being.

Civil War.

117 countries can't be wrong, right? Nothing was said about Siberia. People didn't want to know that Captain America and Winter Soldier left Tony to die, right? She believed that actually... Tony wouldn't want to be remembered in that way. So there was only mention about it how bravely he was serving the good of the country.

And the Infinity War.

One of two people who managed to make Thanos bleed.

Personal Enemy of Thanos.

"Cursed with knowledge."

How did they know all this stuff? She didn't know. The annihilation and the reborn of the half of the galaxy.

One way - the sacrifice.

The man who saved the universe.

Everybody, on every planet, no matter how far away from Earth... knew that name.

Tony Stark.

The Iron Man.

Hero of the Universe.

But he was somebody more than that.

Not many remembered about that.

She saw a man, sitting on the chair, looking at the recording from one of Stark's interviews. She smiled weakly and came closer. She sat next to him.

"I've always known that you are a big fan of the museums, old man, " she said with a smile. He smiled back but he said nothing.

There was silence.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Good," he answered.

She knew it was a lie... or wasn't it? He lived long enough. Upcoming death was something that he would welcome with a smile.

"How did you pass FRIDAY?" he asked.

She only shrugged as an answer. "You knew him better than I did," she said, looking at the screen, which showed a picture of the first Avengers Team.

"He loved you, Morgan," he replied.

She was silent for a moment, fighting with her emotions.

"And he respected you, Steven," she answered.

There was a lot that they wanted to say to Tony Stark. The captain never had a chance to apologize for everything that happened between them. To show him more respect. Tony was the best defender of the Earth in his mind. Sadly... Tony didn't know that.

Morgan wanted to really know her father. Not to know him from the history books, biography and stories told by her mother and her dad's friends. She was four when he died. She didn't remember much... but she remembered every second of that day when he left on his last mission. She was holding onto it... and at the same time, she was cursing her memory for remembering it.

They sat there. In the museum commemorating her father and his friend. They were missing him and they weren't the only one.

Tony was loved by many.

He made many mistakes.

He had his flaws.

But he was a father, husband, mentor, friend...

Hero.

And that was his legacy.

* * *

One shot based on my 'after endgame rush'. I kinda have idea for writing something about Morgan and Peter and the future of the Stark Industries in their hands, but I dunno. Maybe I will find some time at the weekend.

See ya in the net :*


End file.
